


It Started With a Kiss

by hidenseeklourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, but just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidenseeklourry/pseuds/hidenseeklourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Louis, the boy had an annoying habit of lounging around hotel rooms in his birthday suit. So far he had thankfully been able to hide any, ahem, <em>giveaways</em> about his feelings for Harry when this happened, but it was probably only a matter of time before he was caught, and that would certainly be an interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my friend and I were obsessed with the idea of licking chocolate off of a sexy guy's abs. So naturally I turned it into something Larry-related. This is the first one shot I've written with smut, so I would appreciate if you told me how it was :)

Harry and Louis have always shared hotel rooms. This was partially because it was cheaper, and also probably because Harry got lonely. The younger boy was still adjusting to living on the road, and it was especially difficult in foreign countries.

Louis wasn’t complaining.

He supposed he had a bit of a crush on Harry, although he’d never felt this way towards another boy. However, growing up in a very accepting family meant it wasn’t an earth-shattering revelation to Louis. He wasn’t part of the population of homophobic douchebags that roamed the halls at his old school. 

The Doncaster-born boy wasn’t about to come out as gay though; first of all, he wasn’t completely sure what _exactly_ he was, and second, he was kind of on the rise to fame with four other lads. He couldn’t risk their slim chances just to ease his confused mind. 

That’s why, as of that moment, no one apart from the person on the other side of the mirror had any reason to think he wasn’t one hundred percent straight. 

Back on the subject of Harry—he couldn’t explain why he was so close to the lad, but he supposed they balanced each other out quite nicely. Louis was constantly talking while Harry always waited for the other person to speak; Louis was very opinionated and spoke his mind, whereas Harry was forever thinking of the feelings of those around him; Louis incessantly tried to make himself appear bigger, and adversely, Harry actually had back problems because of his slouching.

Harry’s quirks made him one of the most interesting people Louis had ever known—nearly seven months after they met, he was still learning new things every day. Considering the sheer amount of time they’d spent together, that just went to show how much Harry had hidden in his curly head. Despite the fact that he harbored many fascinating secrets, the 17-year-old very obviously wore his heart on his sleeve. Louis could always easily tell what he was thinking, even if the things he said sometimes surprised him.

Unfortunately for Louis, the boy had an annoying habit of lounging around hotel rooms in his birthday suit. So far he had thankfully been able to hide any, ahem _, giveaways_ about his feelings for Harry when this happened, but it was probably only a matter of time before he was caught, and that would certainly be an interesting conversation.

The boys of One Direction were visiting Spain for the first time ever, if one didn’t count going to Simon’s house during the X Factor. That was quite a stressful trip, and there hadn’t really been time to relax and enjoy the scenery and nice weather.

Of course, “nice weather” was a relative term; Louis personally preferred the cooler climate of home. It provided a nice excuse for cuddling, not to mention the lack of worry about his hair getting all sweaty and gross. But the other lads seemed to take pleasure in the sweltering heat. Harry, particularly, took the opportunity to be naked as often as possible. 

This was quite the issue for Louis, seeing as the hotel had messed up their booking process and given them a room with one queen sized bed, rather than the two doubles they had asked for. 

He feverishly cranked up the air conditioning each night, desperately hoping to chill Harry into wearing some clothes to bed.

Returning from the hotel’s café late one afternoon, he slipped his key card into the slot with apprehension. Harry was probably inside, due to the fact that he had apparently only gotten a few hours’ sleep the night before and had expressed a want to rest up after lunch. Louis steeled himself as he opened the door, hating how eager he was to see the boy.

Sure enough, Harry was lying in bed, on top of the covers. There was a god-sent blanket covering the essential parts, and Louis said a quick thank you to whoever was listening. He was in a particularly horny mood and didn’t need any extra stimulation, thank you very much.

It was only after taking a step inside and closing the door behind him that Louis realized how _extremely_ hot it was in the room. There must have been at least 15 degrees difference between the hallway and their little living space.

“Holy fuck,” Louis swore as he pulled on his collar.

Harry must have been awoken from either the closing door or Louis’ voice, because he blinked confusedly and propped himself up on one elbow.

“Why is it so hot in here?” Louis asked the still half-awake boy, trying to ignore how adorable he looked.

“Erm,” Harry rubbed a hand across his face, “the air conditioner broke. I called the hotel desk but they said they couldn’t get anyone to come fix it until tomorrow.”

Louis cursed again before deciding, fuck it, and throwing off his t-shirt and shorts. He sprawled out on the bed in his boxers beside Harry, flopping his legs over the younger boy’s. The sun was streaming through the window because, apparently, someone had thought the tourists wouldn’t want any godforsaken curtains blocking their view of the ocean. Louis longed for the clouds and almost-constant rain that was standard in England. 

He said as much to Harry, earning a chuckle from the curly-haired boy. “Just wait till we’re back home, you’ll be begging for warmer weather after the first week.”

Louis doubted that, but he let the kid laugh. Harry’s laugh was one of his favorite sounds in the world. 

They lay in silence, the heat rendering them unable to do much of anything besides breathe. Louis flipped on the television, settling on some sappy Spanish romance, of which neither of them could understand a word.

“I’m hungry,” Louis stated after about twenty minutes of the woman in red and the man in the sombrero dancing and kissing and looking into each other’s eyes. Wordlessly, Harry handed him a bowl of chocolate kisses.

“So they can provide a complimentary bowl of candy but they can’t provide a proper ventilation system.”

Harry laughed, which in turn made Louis smile, as he unwrapped the very melted piece of chocolate and popped it in his mouth. 

When he licked the extra chocolate off his fingers, he caught Harry watching him. Louis raised his eyebrows questioningly, but the younger boy just smiled and tilted his head back on the pillow, opening his mouth. Obligingly, Louis unwrapped another kiss and dropped it in. 

“Mmm,” Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and Louis tried to ignore the stuttering in his chest. He rearranged himself so that his head was resting on the boy’s stomach, showing he was completely comfortable, because that’s who he was; if he started acting differently, Harry would be suspicious.

“Lou?”

The older boy flipped around onto his stomach, his chin on Harry’s rib cage. “Yeah?”

“You think… d’you think we could, you know, actually make it?”

Louis smiled gently at Harry’s worried expression, his eyebrows scrunched up in the middle and his ever-present dimples gone for the moment. “I think we will. Just look at all the support we got on X Factor, we’ll be alright.”

Harry still looked anxious. “I don’t want to lose you… or the boys.”

Louis reached up and ruffled his curls. “Hey, no matter what happens, we’ll stick together. We’re best mates now, nothing can change that. Even if we don’t make it as One Direction, we’ll still be brothers.”

That finally got him to smile. Louis returned the favor and reached into the chocolate bowl once more. 

He busied himself placing Hershey’s kisses on Harry’s stomach, drawing out a smiley face with a piece over his belly button as the nose. Harry watched him, chuckling softly when he realized what he was doing. Louis beamed up at him, winking cheekily as he grabbed a piece of chocolate off of the corner of the smile with his mouth. 

Harry let out a full-blown cackle, pushing his head away from his stomach. “Shove off, that tickles!”

Louis snorted and ate another piece, reveling in the way Harry’s stomach contracted in response to his lips. He stopped himself right there—no need to get into his fantasies yet.

Harry was watching him with mirth in his eyes that, without Louis noticing, was slowly turning into lust. 

Louis continued around the smiley face, eating the eyes next, making sure to get the extra melted chocolate with his tongue. He wasn’t aware that the boy had stopped laughing, too absorbed in his own task. Before eating the nose, he glanced up at Harry, smiling, and was hit with the sudden lack of sound. 

Harry had muted the television and was staring down at Louis with wide eyes. Belatedly, the older boy realized how sexual it was to lick someone else’s stomach. He was suddenly hyperaware of his heart pounding in his chest, the overwhelming emotion in Harry’s eyes, the blanket covering Harry down there that seemed to have shifted, his own erection. 

Looking back, Louis was glad he could read Harry so easily, because in that moment it was obvious in the boy’s eyes that he wanted more than just friendship.

They stared at each other, neither of them wanting to break this spell that had taken over the room, but then Louis became conscious of the fact that he wasn’t breathing.

He sucked in air, and Harry blinked and opened his mouth, nothing coming out. Louis would clearly have to be the one to speak first.

“Have you always-”

“Yes,” Harry breathed.

Louis was speechless for a moment, then, “Me too.”

The green eyes were darker than he had ever seen them, full of awe and disbelief and desire and hundreds of other things Louis honestly couldn’t be bothered to figure out, at least not at that exact moment. 

He broke eye contact, glancing up briefly once more to check that Harry wasn’t having second thoughts, and lowered his lips to the pale stomach. He opened his mouth around the chocolate piece, sucking it in just like the others, and chewed it slowly, still thrown off by the change in atmosphere. Darting his tongue out to lick up the melted chocolate, he hesitated for a split second before pressing a kiss to Harry’s belly button, sucking up the delicious flavor out of the small indent in his smooth tummy. He closed his eyes, reveling in the fact that yes, Harry felt the same and yes, this was okay.

Louis’ eyes shot open as he felt hands pulling his face up, and he saw the impulsive recklessness in Harry’s as their lips collided. It was messy and desperate and perfect and so, so good and Louis needed to stop thinking and just _feel._

They pulled apart and Harry laughed breathlessly. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

“You’re shitting me,” Louis said, “why didn’t we do this a long time ago?”

“Because we’re fucking stupid, that’s why.”

“All that wasted time-” he was stopped by the two large hands on either side of his face.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. They kissed again, and again, discovering each other and finding out what made the other boy want more. Louis’ hands were rooted in Harry’s hair, and the younger lad’s fingers were creeping further and further down his sides. They fiddled with the waistband of his boxers, and Harry abruptly put one hand to Louis’ face to stop the kiss. 

Louis looked into his eyes questioningly, and he hesitatingly voiced his thoughts. “I’ve never done this before… I mean, not with a guy.”

“…I haven’t either.” 

That obviously made Harry feel better, because they were both going into this completely blind. They kissed again, lightly.

“We could give each other hand jobs?” Harry visibly flinched as the words came out of his own mouth. Louis couldn’t help laughing at how unfamiliar the boy was with the subject.

Harry smiled ruefully. They were both so obviously out of their comfort zones, but this felt _right_ and both boys wanted more. Louis kissed him next to his ear and whispered, “I like it.”

A shiver went down Harry’s spine and he roughly pulled Louis’ lips to his own yet again. The kisses were sweet no more; now full of hunger and desperation, they became deeper and deeper. Louis moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, sucking and marking it as his. Harry rolled his head back and inhaled sharply. His hands wandered down Louis’ stomach, the older boy now straddling him. His boxers came off easily under Harry’s quick fingers. He was no longer shaking, no longer nervous. This was _Louis._ He trusted his whole being to this boy.

Harry confidently took the next step, curling his hand around Louis’ dick. Louis bit into his shoulder, evidently not expecting it. Harry smiled disbelievingly, wondering how in the world he had this effect on the other boy. The smile was shocked off his face, however, when Louis brought their mouths together again and traced his fingers down Harry’s belly. He tentatively began stroking Harry’s dick, slowly at first but more enthusiastically as he gained a moan of approval from the younger boy.

Harry copied his movements, finding it surprisingly easy. It was quite similar to wanking, except with another person it was so much better. The other person being Louis made it that much more significant. 

Their breathing was accelerating, and Louis had started cussing into his mouth when Harry began to twist his hand with each pull.

There was no plateau, the pleasure kept increasing almost exponentially until Louis felt like he was about to explode.

“Harry-” he warned, but the boy bit down on his lip and swiped his tongue across it, sending him over the edge. He struggled for breath as his orgasm overwhelmed him, tingling with warmth from head to toe. 

When he had recovered, he picked up his pace on Harry’s dick, wanting to see him come. Louis whispered in his ear. “Fuck, Harry, that was the best orgasm of my life, I can’t wait until next time, I am going to do _so many_ things to you…”

“Oh God,” Harry groaned, coming all over both their chests. As he came down off his high, eyes fluttering in pleasure, Louis got up and wet a towel for them to clean off with. He tenderly wiped Harry’s chest, the boy watching him intently. They both had hair sticking to their foreheads with sweat, and Harry should not have looked as hot as he did in the circumstances.

Louis collapsed onto the mattress, resting his head on Harry’s outstretched arm. As their breathing returned to normal, the curly-haired boy opened his mouth. “That just happened.”

Laughing weakly, Louis turned his head to look at his boy. “It’s so hot in here… maybe we picked the wrong country to fuck in.”

Harry smiled. “Shower?”

“I’ll race you.”


End file.
